Wish
by strangeloveindrug
Summary: Luffy con su sueño cumplido ya no pedía nada. Pero claro Gol D Roger no se iba a dar por vencido. O de cómo Luffy evita los problemas y en medio trata de salvar a Ace.
1. PROLOGO

_En_ _un lugar demasiado recóndito, se encuentra un hombre en sus 50 años, observando desde una montaña el mar. _

**C**on 50 veranos en su haber, Monkey D Luffy, no puede ser más feliz. Después de todo no solo pudo conseguir su sueño, también pudo pagar todas sus "deudas", y poder comer toda la carne que desee.

Aunque sus nakamas ya no estaban con el solo podía sonreír, después de todo ellos consiguieron sus sueños, eran libres y estaban con sus seres amados e incluso Sabo logró su ambición, aunque en ello perdió su vida, no se entristeció, el sabía que en sus últimos momentos fue libre como se había propuesto hace años atrás.

No tenía ningún arrepentimiento, y por esa misma razón había rechazado el deseo que le ofreció Gol D Roger, aunque este haya insistido, no podía usarlo.

El ya tenía todo lo que quería. Y esa era la causa de que no tuviera miedo o tristeza por su estado.

Iva—chan había ido a visitarlo y le dio la noticia. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el solo viviría hasta los 70? Bueno técnicamente hasta los 50, el no se había olvidado de los 20 años que perdió en su juventud. Iva había llorado en su hombro por 5 horas, hasta que tuvo que decirle que al no le importaba, que ya había cumplido su sueño y que no había nada que le se pudiera hacer, eso fue suficiente para que dejará de llorar, pero no para que se vaya. El okama incluso seguía allí, solo que estaba en su sueño de belleza.

No se iría, no cuando supo que mañana cumpliría 51.

Eran las 11:50 pm estaba acostado en su cama ,con Iva a su lado llorando escandalosamente, no podía mover su cuerpo y parecía más viejo de lo que era.

"Shishishishi" río el rey de los piratas. Fue una risa sin amargura, sin dolor, era la misma de siempre, solo un poco más ronca. Al terminar de reír habló "Iva—chan, ¿No te dije que dejaras de llorar?"

"Pero Mugiwara—boy..." Ni siquiera pudo terminar que ya había vuelto a llorar.

"Hey, ya te había dicho que dejaras de llamarme así" El Rey solo se río, giro su cabeza y vio el reloj «11:55» se veía, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando volvió a hablar "¡Iva cuando veas a los demás diles que las aventuras que tuvimos juntos, fueron las mejores de todas!" El okama soltó un sollozo que fue más fuerte que los anteriores, el solo le lanzó una mirada llena de cariño y le dijo "Iva, fuiste la persona a la que más le debía, nunca te culpes por esto, tu sabes que fue mi decisión" El okama por fin dejó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo Rosa y mostró la sonrisa más brillante que había visto.

"De acuerdo Luffy—chan" el solo atinó a sorprenderse (nunca le había escuchado decir su nombre), para luego reírse con ganas.

"Adiós Iva—chan, recuerda que Jimbe te espera en la Isla Gyojin" el espero una respuesta pero Ivankov solo asintió, por lo que siguió "Saluda Bon—chan y a los demás de mi parte"

Y con eso, **durmió**.

**[Luffy pov]**

Al abrir mis ojos lo único que pude "observar" era oscuridad, también la pesadez que antes sentía ya no estaba e incluso podría decir que se sentía como su antiguo yo de 19 años,eso lo puso alerta ¿Donde demonios estaba?

Intentó pararse pero no podía, lo siguió intentando hasta que escucho una risa que le erizo los vellos de la piel, si antes estaba alerta, ahora parecía un oso al que tocaron sus crías.

Al terminar la risa, de repente se iluminó todo el lugar, mostrando lo que parecía un viejo tomando sake...

**Esperen**... esto debía ser una jodida broma "¡Gol D Roger! Que haces aquí, no deberías, no sé, ¿Estar en Raftel?"

El antiguo Rey de los piratas sólo río más fuerte y le dijo "Cómo dijiste "debería" pero vengo a ofrecerte algo"

Esto no le gustaba nada "No me digas que esto es por lo del deseo, ya te lo he dicho, No. Lo. Quiero"

"Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste mocoso, "yi cimpli mi sieñi ni li nisiciti", fue la cosa más simplista que escuché"

Ya se estaba enojado ¿Por qué no puede descansar en paz? Debe ser por las bromas que le jugaba a Zoro, si debe ser eso, porque si no, no puede explicar por qué el viejo le seguía hasta muerto por ese jodido deseó. "Si lo recuerdas entonces ¿Qué quieres?" Dependiendo de la respuesta decidiría que hacer.

Roger borro su sonrisa al instante, su cara se oscureció "Salva a mi hijo"

me sorprendió, pero mi curiosidad ganó "¿Que dices? Parece que la vejez te esta tomando factura, abuelo"

El más viejo sólo me miro, no podía estar hablando en serio.

Había estado noches en vela contemplando las posibles formas de haber salvado a Ace, había llorado, se habia odiado por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, fue su peor época, pero lo superé y seguí adelante.

Por más que quisiera creer que había una posibilidad, mi mente me decía que no, que ya no podía salvarlo, no se cambia el pasado.

Susurré "Tu sabes que eso no es posible"

El Rey me miro con confianza "Te has convertido en el rey de los piratas, has atravesado el Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo—"

"Se lo que he hecho, gracias. Pero a las malas también aprendí que hay cosas que están fuera de mi alcancé, cambiar el pasado es una de ellas "

"Quizás esta fuera de tu alcance, pero no del mio"

Pensé en mis nakamas y solté, como última opción "Aunque tengas el poder no quiero cambiar nada de lo que ah pasado, porque eso significaría renunciar a la felicidad de mis nakamas"

Roger se río "eso se puede arreglar si usas las palabras correctas, después de todo existen millones de otras líneas temporales que podemos cambiar"

Líneas que— "¿Líneas temporales? ¿Que son? ¿Se comen?"

Roger lo miro incrédulo para luego reírse "Te lo explicaré luego ahora solo te diré que puedes salvar a mi hijo, sin necesidad de cambiar a tus nakamas"

Lo pensé, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero lo hice, llegue a la conclusión de que si había una manera, no podía desperdiciarla "Si te digo que si ¿Dejaras de acosarme?"

Su risa retumbó en el lugar "Nah"


	2. Libre

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece

_En un tiempo lejano Mokey D Luffy había sentido admiración por Gol D Roger. Al terminar su búsqueda del One piece lo conoció y le cayó bien, pero en estos momentos... _

"**Ese viejo desgraciado, bastardo**" refunfuñaba Luffy.

El capitán de los mugiwaras estaba enojado, más aún se sentía traicionado. Seguía buscando una razón del porque el viejo se le ocurría mandarlo a una línea en donde era **esclavo**. El piso estaba sucio, dormía en una celda, solo le daban pan viejo y ¡Tenía 16 años! ¿Que clase de monstruo le haría eso un niño? Al parecer Roger. Ya se imaginaba al imbécil riéndose de su desgracia.

Al parecer su yo de esta línea fue capturado mientras entrenaba detrás del bar de Makino, ellos habian usado kairoseki, por lo que le atraparon fácilmente, ellos vendieron al chico a un Tenryuubito que había ido a visitar la isla.

Luffy estaba seguro que nadie lo buscaría, como en ese tiempo había estado muy emocionado por partir creerían que se fue sin avisar. Dadan seguro estaba furiosa.

Esperen hablando de eso, ya había pasado un mes según lo que dijo uno de los viejos de su celda, pero si lo capturaron antes en el bar de Makino eso significa...

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEKK**"

"¡Hey escoria baja la voz!" dijo un hombre. Enojado porque le interrumpieron dijo "¡Obligame bastardo!" De inmediato oyó a los otros esclavos susurrando cosas como "Está loco" "pobre chico" "hagan silencio les puede escuchar" al escucharlos se dio cuenta que había insultado a un guardia.

"Mocoso inutil" y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que lo golpeara, con su arma, en la cabeza.

Al despertar estaba en una celda, sin nadie alrededor, el lugar olía a sangre y... **Cadáveres**.

Debe estar en una celda de confinamiento. Había escuchado que antes de que el llegara hubo otro esclavo que se lo llevaron y nunca volvió.

Buscó la forma de salir pero con las esposas de kairoseki que le pusieron en sus pies y manos no podía hacer nada, después de todo ya no era su yo de Wano.

Momento ¿Qué había hecho en Wano? Mmmm al llegar casi se ahoga, le pegó un puñetazo a Kaidou, lo encarcelaron, justo como ahora y el... "Shishishishi creo que ya se que hacer"

Con una nueva determinación empezó lo que el llamaría el _"plan de escape más genial que jamás haya visto este mugroso lugar"_. Entrenaba día y noche, aún cuando lo sacaron de ahí y le pusieron en su antigua celda, seguía entrenando, hasta en los trabajos que le dieron buscaba una forma de entrenar, cuando era el día de su cumpleaños 17 ya fue capaz de lanzar un puñetazo con haki sin perder el aliento.

Y así fue que con su entrenamiento finalizado, empezó con trabajos que le ayudarán a recorrer el lugar y buscar la mejor forma de salir.

Supo que no sería fácil cuando se dio cuenta que no le dejaron en una de las casas de campo que tenía los tenryuubitos si no que estaba en **Marijoa**, solo su suerte.

De todas formas debía salir antes de que ese tal Thatch (¿Así se llamaba? Se lo preguntaría a Ace despues) fuera apuñalado por Kurohige, lo cual aún faltaba meses, y "ahhhh que molestó, cuando salga veré que hacer, por ahora me concentraré en salir de este cochino lugar— "

"¡Oi niño! ¿No estás siendo muy presumido? ¿Quien te crees? ¿Fisher Tiger? Kikikiki" el que habló era un esclavo más joven que los otros pero con más cara de idiota.

"¿Eh? ¿Y tú quien eres? Por cierto que risa más estúpida" ahora que lo pienso esa risa me recuerda a Moriah.

"Eh ¿El niño quiere pelear? Hoy justo me desperté con ganas de romper cráneos" arrugue la cara.

"Nah, yo no peleó con **escoria**" siendo tan predecible como me esperaba se lanzó a golpearme, con desgana levanté mi puño y lo golpee en la cara, el tipo cayó como una bolsa de papás.

"Muy bien ahora ¿A que si me dejan pensar en paz?" los que quedaron le miraron con miedo, asistieron y siguieron en lo suyo.

El sabía que hoy era jueves, mañana habría una fiesta, seguramente a la noche (si las decoraciones que les hicieron poner indicaban algo) lo que significaba gente distraída y borracha, _perfecto para su plan_.

"Shishishishi no verán lo que les golpeó"

Bueno, ¿Quien diría que si lo verían venir? Todo era culpa del bocon de la risa de Moriah. Pero al fin había logrado salir, luego de sacarse sus esposas, y además sacar a unos cuantos esclavos que se encontró.

Ahora que lo pienso creo que fue un poco excesivo **quemar la casa** de el tipo que lo compro, pero ¡Hey! Ahora solo tenía que buscar al oyaji gigante y unirme a la tripulación, llevarsé a Teach y por fin podría descansar. Si, era un buen plan.

Ahora salgo de aquí, busco un barco y aquí no pasó nada.

Bueno, si pasó, los almirantes si que eran rápidos (y lamentablemente fuertes). Por suerte lo único que sucedió fue que un tipo le sacó una foto (se preguntaba para que), los almirantes no fueron un problema, ya que al verlo tan "sano" no le dieron más que una mirada y se fueron a buscar al "culpable". Que conste que se aguantó la risa lo más que pudo.

Como no pude encontrar un barco en estos momentos estaba "caminando por el cielo", fue lo primero que se me ocurrió shishishi.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y Sabaody se veía a la vista.

Al final si fue buen plan.

Al llegar a Sabaody fue al mangrove de los delincuentes, robo ropa oscura y capucha, para pasar desapercibido.

Estaba esperando el News co que llegaría 1, 2 ,3 ... ¡En este momento!

Veamos, Sabo subió su recompensa (**bastardo presumido**), Zoro subió su recompensa (Cómo se esperaba de **mi primer nakama**), Sanji hizo un _escándalo_ en Arabasta (seguramente por Vivi), Robin **atacó** a Big Mom (será por el poneglyph) , _Hiken no Ace será ejecutado mañana 15 hs_, nada nuevo…

Esperen "_QUEEEEEEEEEEE_"

**Hey! ¿Como estan?**

**Primero queria agradecer los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Segundo sinceramente no espero nada de este fic lo hice solamente para darme el gusto.**

**Tercero como es para darme el gusto lo mas probable es que lo escriba cada muerto ovispo, no es seguro, pero es una posibilidad.**

**Cuarto me disculpo por las horrores de ortografía.**

**Quinto aquellos que lean esta historia se habran dado cuenta que es mi primer fic, así que no me maten please.**

**y solamente eso** _love__ ya _


	3. ¿Quién?

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, ojalá.**

**E**n el archipiélago Sabaody suele haber muchos escándalos, que iban desde ladrones violentos hasta Tenryuubitos enojados, pero ninguno como el que se podía apreciar en este momento.

Al parecer todo fue porque un **joven** había estado gritando improperios (algunos como "Jodido bastardo" "Imbécil con cara de rata") al cielo, en un momento sus ojos se cansaron y bajo su vista, posandola en la del reconocido pirata "Captain" **Eus****tass Kidd**.

Y ahí empezó el **pandemonio**, Eustass comenzó a insultarle también ("Mocoso inútil" "Si yo tengo cara de rata tu tienes de mono") pero en un descuido perdió de vista al chico, con aún los insultos saliendo como cataratas miro a otro infame pirata conocido como "Cirujano de la Muerte" **Trafalgar Law**. El con una reputación que mantener devolvió sus insultos, pero dejando de lado los infantiles por los más crueles. Y así se creo una cadena sin fin, que generó que _todos_ los supernovas empezarán a pelear entre si, destruyendo casas, negocios, y construcciones.

El culpable de todo esto estaba inmutable, sin darse cuenta que dejó atrás una de las peores catástrofes jamás vistas en Sabaody. Pero que más se podía esperar después de todo era el **"Libertador"** Luffy, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kidd lo estaba insultando.

Por lo que sin mirar atrás fue a conseguir comida.

Estúpido Roger, estupido Kidd y estúpida marina ¡Ahora tenía que comer y dormir en tiempo record! Sin mencionar que debía pensar algo, aunque trataba parecía que todo terminaba sin salida, no podía ir a Impel Down llegaría demasiado tarde, y a Marine Ford llegaría en el momento en que apuñalaron al Viejo, Ace no se lo perdonaría, y no tenía un médico al cual acudir y...

¡Eso es! ¿Que médico existe que puede sanar cualquier cosa, esta a mi alcance y es fácil de secuestrar? La respuesta es ¡Torao!

¡Yosh! Creo que con esto es suficiente, ahora si, a dormir

"¡Esperé señor aún no ha pagado!"

"¿Eh? Ah si, cuando consiga un tesoro se lo pago ¡Nos vemos!"

"QUEEEE ¡No puede comerse media tienda e irse— Esperé señor la ventana no!"

Pobre tipo, pero bueno, debía comer de algún modo.

_Trafalgar D Water Law_ estaba nervioso, no sólo por los imbéciles (supernovas) que querían su cabeza, incluso eso sería menos molestó. Lo que lo tenía así era un muchacho, que le seguía desde que salió de su submarino, era **enervante**.

Estuvieron en las mismas hasta que en las 9 de la mañana escucho un "**Trafalgar Law**". Y no el _NO_ se asusto, y _tampoco_ salió corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas, simplemente era autopreservación, si definitivamente eso era.

Con lo que no contaba Law era que el chico en menos de un dos segundos le alcanzaría, se tiraría sobre el, lo dejaría inconsciente y lo llevaría a la Guerra de la era.

Lo último que escucho fue: **"Shishishi fue un buen plan"**

Definitivamente debería pensar mejor sus planes, tenía a Law **¿Pero como iría a Marine Ford?** Volando de nuevo, si pero ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Shirohige? El viejo no dejaría que se acercará ni un centímetro antes de mandarlo a volar.

Aunque el viejo sería más abierto a que lo cure Law, si el se ganaba su confianza, y la única manera posible, ahora, era salvar Ace, pero ya sería tarde. _¿Y como ingresará a unos de los lugares con más seguridad del mar?_ Si fuera Marine sería más facil el acceso pero...

Quizás debería seguir secuestrando.

Nunca creí que me pondría un jodido traje de Marine, por lo menos encontré a un vicealmirante, para Law solo conseguí el traje de Marine normal, al final vinl voluntario aunque fue difícil convencerlo, aceptó acompañarme en cuanto mencioné a **Doflamingo**…

Digamos que el costo es sólo deshacerme de el flamenco, nada muy alto.

Sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que Torao le estaba acompañando… pero lo pensaré luego, ahora era tiempo de entrar en acción.

Law estaba **_asustado_** de 3 cosas: _la primera_ era el tipo que lo secuestró, _la segunda_ era la guerra y _la tercera y principal_ era encontrarse con Joker. Estaba seguro que el sabía lo que estaba planeando no por nada era el tipo más influyente del bajo mundo, quizás es sólo su mente traicionándolo pero desde Cora—san...

No, no es el momento, ni el lugar, para tener esa clase de pensamientos. Ahora debía concentrarse en buscar esas malditas llaves que estaban más custodiadas que Impel Down, se preguntaba _¿El trabajo más molestó le tenía que dar?_ Pero luego se respondía que pensara lo que ganaba el con todo esto, si el ayudaba en el rescate de Hiken no Ace, tendría no solo el favor de Shirohige, también lo tendría de sus aliados, además que según el chico debía estar preparado para operar a alguien (**no sabía porque pero ese tipo confiaba en el en una forma que ni siquiera el mismo lo hacía**) y si el tipo hacia lo que prometió tendría a Doflamingo fuera de su lista en poco tiempo. Debía admitir que ese tipo si que sabé como convencerlo.

Dejó de pensar cuando se encontró con el Vicealmirante Momonga mirándolo con sospecha, suspiró **definitivamente el trabajo más molestó**.

Cuando nos llamaron, Torao ya no estaba conmigo (parece que las cosas se complicaron en el campo de batalla), pero esto me daba más libertad, si el ya estaba en la instalación sólo tenía que resistir un tiempo, durante ese periodo se concentraría en no destacar, luego cuando Law le entregara la llave, subiría a donde estaba el **abuelo**, con la intención de darle una "noticia de gran importancia", en eso le noquearía y subiría hasta Ace, lo rescataría, se lo doy a Shirohige, Torao le cura y todos felices.

"Grupo "Y" es su turno"

Hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Lo primero que se podía apreciar en cuanto entrabas era que todos miraban con atención al mismo lugar, algunos diciendo "¡NO!" otros "¡Hágalo ahora!", y en ese preciso momento en que miro al mismo lugar Luffy se dio cuenta que su plan se fue al drenaje. No sólo **Akainu** estaba demasiado cerca de Ace (con claras intenciones asesinas) sino que **Shirohige** estaba más herido de lo que recordaba (y más joven) y los _comandantes_ no se veían por ninguna parte (lo más probable combatiendo en otro lugar).

Todo dio un giro inesperado cuando un Vicealmirante, sin darse cuenta, hizo una pregunta que se escucho por todo Marine Ford "¿**Akainu es gay**?"

(Luffy se preguntaría más tarde porque razón hizo esa pregunta, el culparía a Nami y su novia, Law simplemente diría que es idiota.)

Parecía imposible, pero en ese momento, los Marines y piratas concordarían en que todo se congeló por un segundo, daba la sensación de que nadie respiraba, hasta que se escucho una risa, más que alegre era burlona, que provenía de nada más ni nadie menos que Shirohige que entre risas alcanzó a decir "**Vaya no creí que tendrías esas intenciones con mi hijo, mocoso de magma ¡Nunca tendrás mi bendición!**" Los piratas que estaban en la escena ya no eran humanos pasaron a convertirse en hienas, (**Garp** diría al final de la batalla que no se estaba riendo estaba tosiendo, nadie le creería de todos modos) por el contrario los Marines temían más por su vida. Luffy no entendía que era lo gracioso, ni el porque estaba tan enojado Akainu, pero se dijo que **todos eran idiotas**.

Entre todo ese escándalo Law aprovechó para acercarse a "secuestrador—ya" y entregarle la llave. En el momento que la sostuvo en sus manos, **Luffy se dejó de juegos**, tenía que salvar a Ace, no solo por su promesa sino porque su hermano mayor merecía una oportunidad, y **el** se la daría. Después de todo no fue el Rey de los piratas por nada.

Ahora

Debía encontrar una forma de llegar rápido al centro y que los piratas se alejaran hacia la entrada del podio, las ideas corrían, en su mayoría absurdas, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho más cuando encontró su manera en el momento en que Akainu se movió para llegar a el viejo gigante, este en su modo padre protector dijo a los piratas que se "_alejaran_" y que esa pelea era "_suya_", y nadie le contradice a "_Pops_".

Sin pensarlo más corrió para llegar a su destino , se le ocurrió hacer lo que le salvó la primera vez, no le gustaba pero no podía darse el lujo de gastar tiempo con Marines de bajo rango, así que con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento activo su **haoshoku haki**, los Marines y para su sorpresa, Vicealmirantes cayeron ante sus ojos, un segundo después uso _Teru_ (sólo unos pocos se percataron de eso pero los que lo hicieron estaban peleando así que no se podían dar el lujo de pararlo), cuando llegó al podio Sengoku en un instante se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero por su traje creía que venía a darle una noticia.

Sonrió, al final este plan fue más fácil, en un movimiento hábil sacó la espada que tenía en su cintura y cortó las cadenas, El Buda intentó pararlo pero **Ace** ya estaba volando hacia el Moby Dick junto con el, en el camino tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente, pero se repondría (creo), los piratas al ver a su hermano en peligro se lanzaron sobre el, la persecución fue hasta que se lo entregó a cabeza de piña, el estaba peleando con Kizaru cuando le llamó, el entendió su plan, se convirtió en ese pájaro azul genial y salió volando, con eso los piratas que le perseguían comenzaron a seguir a piña al grito de _"¡Saquen a Ace con vida de aquí!" _y otros le gritaban _"¡Gracias Oni—chan tu valentía será recordada!". _

Como suponía los 3 Almirantes y Shishibukais no se quedarían quietos, así que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se apresuró a detener su paso, sólo faltaba que el viejo se largara y...

**_Kurohige_** se había olvidado de el maldito imbécil ¿Donde estaba? Dudaba que se olvidará de quitarle la fruta al Viejo. Debía llamar a Law, si ese tipo les ganaba perderian todo, estaba seguro que Torao podria con todo.

Definitivamente después de esto tenía que hacerle hasta el funeral a Mingo, la mala cara de Torao le decía todo, por lo menos podía ver a Shirohige corriendo junto a el (¿Porqué no usará su Shambles? ¿Tendrá hambre? Mmmmm luego se lo pregunto)

Sólo ese segundo de descuido, en el que miraba a Torao, bastó para que le quemaran el gorro que le tapaba la cara, no sabía porque pero al ver el ambiente que se formó supo que _no fue bueno_, el grito de Sengoku diciendo que lo atraparan vivo se lo _confirmó_ y la palidez de su abuelo le **asustó**.

Espero a que Shirohige y Law se fueran para preguntarle a Sengoku "¿Para qué me quieres vivo?" Su respuesta no era la que esperaba.

"Muy gracioso **"Libertador"** ¿Creiste que después de Marijoa quedarías impune?"

"¿Liberta—quien? Creo que se confundió"

Pero Sengoku no lo hizo

**_Hi! _**

**Lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero lo escribí con sueño, hambre y viendo una novela coreana, en conclusión hice lo que pude.**

**Esperando que sea de su agrado, me despido. See ya**


	4. Esta bien

**Tenía** que aguantar un poco más, Shanks había llegado y estaba ayudando a los barcos a irse, sólo faltaban 2 más (De la Princesa de Hielo y de Oars, sus miembros no se querían ir sin el cuerpo de su capitán), estaba luchando junto a Yasopp, los otros estaban esparcidos en lo que quedaba de Marine Ford.

Demás estaba decir que estaba cansado, con hambre, y sueño, pero Ace lo valía (para el siempre iba a ser así). Esperaba que no hayan _matado a Torao_... sip definitivamente era momento de irse.

Pero ¿Cómo?

El imbécil de _Akainu_ estaba atacándolo con todo, y los demás no se quedaban atrás, los únicos que ya no estaban eran los Shichibukais (alegando que no era su pelea se retiraron de a uno) la primera en dejar el campo fue Hancock. Mingo era el único que quedaba pero no peleaba simplemente veía, era demasiado molesto, porque lo seguía como si fuera el último raro en su colección que el llamaba familia, así en esta situación la posibilidad de irse era de cero.

**"ZEHAHAHAHA" **

Bueno ahora si había posibilidad, llegó Teach, para los aplausos, pero llegó. Era el momento perfecto para escapar y por la mirada que tenía Shanks pensaba igual, con unas pocas palabras nos pusimos de acuerdo, el fue a sacar el barco de la chica y yo fui por Oars, con el Gear 3 sería pan comido.

Al terminar sólo esperamos a que se fueran los barcos, (mientras escuchábamos el discurso de Kurohige) ni bien salieran por las Puertas de la Justicia era el momento de irse.

**1... 2... 3** ¡Ahora!

Corrimos lo que parecía una maratón, estábamos llegando, sólo un poco más y...

"¡Luffy!" Esa voz... El abuelo, mierda.

"¡Que quieres viejo! ¡¿No ves que tengo hambre?!" Estaba irritado, sólo quería dormir un milenio y—

**Esperen** el viejo no podía estar llorando ¿No? Si, si estaba llorando ¿Qué carajo? Todas mis alarmas se encendieron "¡Oi! ¿Abuelo porque lloras? ¿te duele el estómago?" El solo lloró más fuerte, no parecía que iría a responder pronto, por lo que aún asustado, tuve que llevarle al barco (ignorando las amenazas de la tripulación de Shanks).

**(Esta bien)**

**E**stábamos fuera de las Puertas de la Justicia, no sabía si llorar o reír, por lo que optó por reír **Había salvado a Ace!**

No creía que podría ser más feliz, si tan sólo el viejo no estuviera moqueandole el hombro todo sería perfecto. Sólo era cuestión de esperar...

Habían pasado más de 10 minutos y todavía no paraba, hasta Shanks se veía cansado de los lloriqueos del viejo.

Tomó una decisión

Era el momento, tenía que hacerlo, se había preparado toda su vida para esto, con todo el haki que tenia grito _"¡Puño de amor!"_ Fue de lleno en la cabeza, se sentiría orgulloso sino fuera por el cambio que tuvo el viejo, en un instante ya no era una masa llorosa, sino un demonio.

"¡¿Quién te crees mocoso idiota?! ¡Mi puño de amor es claramente superior!" Si que tenía pulmones, pero no se iba a dejar ¡No señor!

"¿Ehhh? ¡¿Me estás retando viejo?!"

Se irguió con toda su altura (si que era alto el anciano) y soltó "¡Ven pero con la cara destapada!"

"¡Ahí voy! No me vengas llorando después"

"¡Aquí te espero!"

""_¡Puño de am—_""

"¡Ya callense los dos! Par de idiotas" Akagami estaba cansado, no podía ser que le diera lugar en su barco y estos dos imbéciles querían agradecerle destruyendo todo, estaban locos.

"¿Porque fue eso Shanks? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!" Habíamos luchado juntos, y el ahora me golpeaba en la cabeza ¡Con haki!

Calma Shanks, calma es sólo un niño y el otro es un viejo decrépito (_ah pero bien que en tu juventud te dio varias palizas_— cállate bastardo— _no puedes callarme soy tu mente_). "Miren creo que no es el momento de estar peleando, estoy seguro que hay una razón por la que estuviste llorando ¿No? Vicealmirante Garp"

"Que te importa, mocoso rojo"

"MIRA VIEJO IMBÉCIL O ME DICES O YO—"

"¡Esperé Capitán es el Vicealmirante Garp!" Sus nakamas le pararon, por suerte.

Luffy veía todo riéndose "¡Eres muy gracioso Shanks!" Iba a seguir riéndose hasta que su abuelo le abrazó de nuevo "¿Viejo?"

"Luffy, mi querido nieto" podía verlo parecía que iba a volver a llorar.

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora que te pa—"

"¡Lo siento tanto!" Bueno eso sí no me lo esperaba.

"¿Mm? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?" Sinceramente no entendía nada, quizás se estaba disculpando por Ace.

"¡Cuando eras niño no pude protegerte y tampoco ayudarte! Te busque pero nunca pude encontrarte y ¡Ahora apareces de repente como si fueras una ilusión! Cada noche sólo podía preguntarme ¿Me odiara? ¿Siquiera me recuerda? Pero luego vas y prendes fuego la casa de un Tenryuubito, liberas a sus esclavos y ¡apareces en la guerra del siglo!" Había parado de llorar, pero ahora era yo el emocionado ¿Qué me pasaba? Estas palabras no deberían hacerme sentir nada, después de todo está no fue mi vida hasta hace unas horas, pero... luego veo al abuelo y por lo que ha pasado (ahora que me doy cuenta esta más demacrado de lo que recordaba, ojeras, bolsas e ¡Incluso está más delgado!), enserio me rompió el corazón.

"Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que ya ni siquiera me importa todo lo anterior, ¡Lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es que me llamaste abuelo! Después de todo aún me recuerdas, a mi el tipo que no pudo protegerte, el tipo que se rind—"

Ya era suficiente.

"¡Ya cállate anciano! ¡Mejor ven y dame el abrazó más rompe huesos que tengas!"

**Demás** está decir que Shanks no dejó de llorar como Magdalena en todo el intercambio.

**(Esta bien)**

**L**aw estaba impaciente ¿Quién se creía el tipo para dejarle sólo con un Emperador y sus comandantes?

No, no tenía miedo, pero tratar a un tipo con 20 ojos encima no era precisamente lindo. Por lo menos ya había terminado con Portgas, por favor que hombre tan molestó, Shirohige por lo menos era callado, ni siquiera gritaba, sólo una mueca por aquí y otra por allá pero nada del otro mundo (en cambio parecía que sus comandantes sufrían por el, llorando, gimiendo, incluso creo que escuché alguien gritando), definitivamente si ese tipo no volvía en cinco minutos le haría una vasectom—

"OOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII"

Ahí estaba, justo para el final del tratamiento.

No le importaba mucho que estaban cuchicheando los tripulantes, sólo se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

"Llegas tarde—" me quedé mudo, ese tipo, no puede ser... ¿No?

¿Que le importaría al Libertador Portgas?

Si debía estar alucinando, definitivamente la guerra le hizo mal, quizás le vendría bien una siesta, si eso le haría bien. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuché:

"Pero llegue ¿no? Eso es lo que importa"

Oi oi parece _muy real_, debo estar muy cansado...

¿Le pregunto o no? No le gustaría quedarse con la duda, aunque eso significará el adiós a su salud mental debía, no, tenía que preguntar:

"¿Tu eres el al que llaman Libertador?"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? Pero al parecer si no tenía idea la verdad, pero no me gusta es muy dramático para mi gusto"

Lo último que vio Law antes de desmayarse fue la risa despreocupada del tipo más molesto que jamás conoció.

**(Esta bien)**

**"Hey piña ¿Torao estará bien?"**Era la quinta vez que me preguntaba ¡¿Y que cojones con ese nombre?!

"¡Deja de llamarme así yoi!" el bastardo solo rió ¿Se estaba riendo de **mi**?

"Pero tampoco se tu nombre, así que me quedo con piña"

"Te dije como unas diez veces que me llamó Marco yoi"

"¿Enserio? Mmm lo olvide, lo siento Mallo"

"Hijo de p—"

"¡Marco! Déjame _sólo_ con el chico" gracias a todos los dioses, llegó el viejo.

_Aprovecha_ la oportunidad Marco "Como digas Pops" si, hora de descansar... Esperen no puedo dejarlo sólo con ese loco ¿Qué clase de cosas podría hacerle?

"**Marco, ahora**"

"Si, señor"

**(Esta bien)**

**En** cuanto piña cerró la puerta, ya podía ver las líneas de sospecha en la cara del viejo. No lo culpaba, después de todo soy un desconocido y un loco para el mundo. El hecho de que salvará a Ace no demostraba nada, incluso podría hacerle más sospechoso y—

"Gracias"

"De nad— espere ¿Qué?" ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente hoy? Parecía que se pusieron de acuerdo para sorprenderme. Se supone que es un Emperador no debería confiar en mi.

"Has salvado a mis hijos, creo que esa es razón suficiente para agradecerte" sonrió, oh, espera, no me digas...

"¡No me uniré a tu barco! Viejo comprador, casi me engañas con tu cara de perro pateado" su risa si que era rara algo asi como '¿Guararara?'

"¿Es así? Una lástima, ¿por lo menos te quedarás al banquete?"

"¿Habrá _carne_?"

"Toda la que quieras"

"Yosh Vamos andando viejo esa carne no se comerá sola"

**(Esta bien)**

**Ace** estaba confundido, no solo había estado a frente a frente con la muerte, un tipo raro lo salvó y otro de la misma calaña lo trató.

Pero lo que más le molestaba es que ni sus hermanos y padre le reprocharon algo, ni una mirada, ni una sola palabra.

Sólo le dijeron:

"Me alegro que estés bien"

¿Qué habrá hecho para merecer a tales seres en su vida? Tenía sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas, fue un delincuente e incluso trató de matar a pops. Pero aún así...

"¡Hey! ¿En que tanto piensas? Se supone que estamos en una fiesta en tu honor o ¿me confundí?" Y ahí estaba el loco número uno. Era momento perfecto para preguntar, si no se lo hacia ahora nunca lo sabría.

"¿Porqu—" un papel me cayó en la cara, (heh que oportuno) el tipo me lo sacó como si me estuviera matando, definitivamente era todo un personaje. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba se veía un poco sospechoso ¿que querrá? De pronto sólo soltó:

"Uh mira ¡Sabo subió su recompensa! Impresionante ¿no?" Por un momento deje de pensar, no dijo Sabo o—

"¿**QUE**?" No podía ser cierto, Sabo... ¿ese Sabo? Tenía que comprobarlo "¿Puedes dármelo?"

"¿Mm? Esta bien, per— hey que grosero" lo ignore buscar que donde estaba la noticia.

Debía ser una broma. _Una jodida broma._

**(Esta bien)**

**De** repente Ace me agarró por el cuello y me estaba llevando a la enfermería, una lástima quería seguir comiendo.

"**HEY QUE HACES BAJAME**—" me golpeó, ¿que tenían todos con pegarme?

"Cállate **_llorón_**"

Y lo hice, pero no por el haki que estaba usando inconscientemente, sino porque no quería que notará mi voz rota, 'llorón' una palabra que me dolió hasta la medula, pero... El podía verlo para Ace no significaba nada, en el fondo ya sabía porque, pero era mejor confirmarlo.

Finalice mis pensamientos cuando sentí una pared contra mi espalda

"Dime todo lo que sepas de este tal Sabo" demandó ¿Que no tenía **modales**? Así nunca conseguirá nada.

"¿Y porque debería? No es como si tuviera una deuda contigo" hacerse un poco el difícil no estaba mal ¿No? El simplemente me miro por un tiempo, como analizando si me burlaría de el o no, al final parece que no encontró nada malo porque dijo:

"Por favor podría ser mi hermano perdido, sólo necesito una o dos cosas y—" paró, bueno ¿quién no pararía si un extraño empieza a llorar de la nada? Pero no podía evitarlo aquí también eran hermanos, eso lo hacia tan feliz, aunqu— "¡Hey! ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿¡Te lastime!? ¡Lo siento tanto!"

Ace definitivamente merecía todo, me seque las lágrimas y sonreí, espero que Sabo ya haya recordado, después de todo su hermano mayor lo estaba esperando. Empecé a hablar antes de que se inclinara.

"No te preocupes, sólo recordé algo, te diré lo que necesites" Esta bien sólo ellos necesitaban ser felices, todo estaba bien.

**(Esta bien)**

**Hi! Espero que les haya gustado** **y perdonen si ven algunas faltas, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que Fanfiction me cambia muchas cosas. Además apenas me di cuenta que no se veian los separadores, una confusión habra sido leer, mis disculpas. **

Nos vemos pronto!


	5. ¿Y ahora?

**Había** pasado tiempo desde que le conté _todo_ sobre Sabo, ahora estábamos los dos sentados en la misma cama de la enfermería (ahora que lo pienso ¿_Porque no me habrán tratado_? No estaba tan lastimado como los demás, pero luchó contra Almirantes y demas. Quizás les caí mal o debe ser porque corrí al banquete, si quizás sea eso).

_Ace_ estaba tranquilo, sin ningún rastro del tipo que lo llevó 'contra' su voluntad hacia aquí, de todos modos aún se notaba inquieto, sólo esperaba que no me preguntará mi nombre, (cruzaba los dedos) porque eso significaría que tendría que enfrentar la realidad, y no quería.

Pero Ace tuvo que preguntar, no podía culparlo.

"Por cierto ¿**Quién eres**?" Me miraba sospechoso, como si en vez de su hermano, fuera una variable desconocida.

**Y dolió**

**_(¿Y ahora?)_**

**No** debí preguntar eso, el ñiño se veía muy afectado, como si le hubiera apuñalado, por lo que dije "Esta bien _no_ necesitas contestar, perdón por ser entrometido" esperen... ¿¡Qué!? ¿Desde cuando era tan _suave_? De seguro debe ser Impel Down, ese lugar debe haber cambiado algo en su cabeza porque si no, no podía entender.

Dejando mi suavidad de lado ese chico era _muy parecido_ a el ¿Quizás sea otro hijo de Roger?, no no podía ser—

"No te preocupes sólo estaba pensado, me llamó **Monkey D Luffy** ¡Un gusto!"

"¿Monkey D Luffy? ¿El chico que _desapareció_ al cumplir los 7? ¿El que tanto busco el viejo?" **Mierda**, son demasiadas preguntas Ace ¿Porqué no piensas un poco más? El chico te ayuda no una sino _dos_ veces ¿y no se te ocurre algo mejor que atosigarlo con preguntas? Tienes problemas—

"Ese mismo, pero ¿conoces al abuelo?" No parecía para nada enfadado o muy afectado, de verdad que era un chico _extraño_.

"Digamos que si, en realidad desde niño, el venía a '_verme'_ de vez en cuando y cuando digo verme me ref—"

"A que te visitaba para entrenarte ¿No? A mi me hacia lo mismo, siempre golpeándome con su 'piñi di amir', el viejo loco varias veces me tiraba en cualquier lugar peligroso que encontraba ¡Sólo! Y sabes..."

Y así fue _volando_ mi noche, contándonos historias de nuestra infancia entre risas y burlas, cuando teníamos hambre, agarramos lo que encontramos. Estuvimos así hasta que el se durmió, no se le podía reprochar después de todo venía de una _guerra_.

Le deje durmiendo en la enfermería, yo iba hacía mi acostumbrada cama y lo único que pude pensar era que **hoy** no dormía en una celda.

**_(¿Y ahora?)_**

_**Lamentablemente** la mañana llegó, y con ello el despertar de Monkey D Luffy, que estaba teniendo una crisis existencial, se preguntaba:_¿Qué debo hacer? Ya había salvado a Ace ¿Y ahora? ¿Debía esperar a que Roger le llevará devuelta? O ¿sólo seguir aquí? Pero ¿Para qué? Cierto estaba Torao pero eso lo podía solucionar fácil, ahora el problema es ¿qué haría de su vida en esta línea? Así estuvo _20 minutos_, hasta que un Torao poco feliz apareció por la puerta llamándolo para irse... esperen **¡¿Irse?!**

"¿Irse? ¿Tan temprano? Pero tengo hambreeeeeee" por quedarme hasta tarde hablando con Ace no tuve mi oportunidad de comer mucho, debería haber llevado el banquete (bueno quizás no todo el banquete pero con la mitad...) conmigo.

"Hubieras cenado mejor anoche, en vez de estar _cuchicheando_ con Portgas, ahora v.a.m.o.s" Torao no parecía del mejor humor, pero no era su culpa, se emocionó cuando vio que Ace le hacía caso ¡No podían culparlo!

"¿Y porque te tengo que hacer caso? **Viejo malhumorado**" eso último lo murmure pero por su cara lo escucho ¿debería decir ups?

"¡¿Que dijiste?! **Mocoso de goma**—" ¿Mocoso? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! No le pasaba por 500 años por favor.

"¡Sólo eres unos años mayor!"

"Pero soy más alto" bueno... esperen ¿_Qué_?

"¡¿Y eso que?!" Por un momento recordé a Sanji y Zoro, pero lo saque rápidamente, no era el momento, ni el lugar.

"¡Dejen de hacer escándalo _yoi_! Están en barco ajeno, imbéciles" uh piña, que inoportuno. Como estaba enojado y con hambre no pensé y le solté:

""**Y porque no me obligas**"" para mi sorpresa Torao también le dijo lo mismo, iba a reírme pero piña me ganó.

"Ust—"

Ace lo cortó cuando se asomó por la puerta y gritó

"¡Luffy deja de hacer escándalo!"

"Si, Ace" si me lo pedía así...

"Y pide disculpas a Marco"

"Perdón Mallo" bueno, también me pasé un poco ¿No?

"'Pirdin milli' te entreno bien en una sola noche ¿No?" Ese bastardo de Torao, ah pero le mostraría quién manda.

"¿Y a ti que te importa? **Envidioso**" si se que sonaba muy de niño pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"Luffy te guarde carne, si dejas de pelear te la daré" ¿carne? ¿Ven? Daba sus frutos ser obediente por una vez.

"¿Enserio?" En un segundo ya estaba afuera de la enfermería, desde aquí podía oler el maravilloso aroma de la carne.

Me sonrió y '_acaricio_' la cabeza, digo porque casi me la arranca "Yep"

"Gracias Ace eres el mejor" si, definitivamente lo era. Ignorando a Torao y Piña fuimos a buscar la carne.

**_(¿Y ahora?)_**

**Era** momento de partir, ya había 'desayunado', se baño y ¡hasta le **trataron**! No superaban a Chopper pero eran buenos.

Lo único que le faltaba era sus ganas de irse, no era que le desagradara Torao, todo lo contrario en realidad (solo le daba gracia su cara de enojado), pero quería pasar más tiempo con Ace, contarle anécdotas, comer carne juntos y además le caía muy bien Shirohige. Pero estaba _tentando_ su suerte, Ace quizás fue bueno y le haya guardado carne, pero el lo conocía bien, podía ver que el _no estaba del todo cómodo_, quizás el viejo gigante quería que se quede, pero el no necesitaba un padre, el no nació para ser protegido, no en su 'primera' vida, ni en su 'segunda', el no estaría cómodo. Así que la mejor opción era irse con Law, en el viaje vería que hacer, además tenía una promesa ¿No?.

Era mejor decir _adiós, por lo menos un tiempo_, pero el suficiente para salir adelante.

**_Por lo que con mi mejor sonrisa me despedí, y pedí que cuiden de Ace (Por cierto ese chico ¿Tacht? ¡Estaba vivo! y era genial, le dio comida de más a escondidas), escuchando sus chistes y amenazas (ese Mallo) zarpamos._**

**_(¿Y ahora?)_**

**_hi! corto pero era lo que me queria sacar de la cabeza, no dormiria si no lo hacia._**

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado! perdonen los horrores de ortografía._**

**_Ciao_**


	6. Brook

**_El_** mar tan azul y brillante, tan calmante y tranquilo—

"¡¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir?! ¡Aprende Haki y luego seguimos con el plan!"

"¡Ya te dije que no se que es Haki! ¡Maldito mocoso de goma!"

"¡¿Que dijiste?!"

¿Saben que? Olviden lo de tranquilo.

**_(Brook)_**

**_Habíamos_** salido del Moby Dick, ahora íbamos de camino a Sabaody, todo el viaje fue tranquilo (¡solo me ahogue 2 veces!), pero claro Torao quería arruinar la paz.

"¿Qué tiene de malo adelantar?" Era la séptima vez que lo decía "debemos estar preparados para enfrentar a un Shichibukai, además ¿Porqué no me puedes enseñar Haki? Si eres tan bueno como dices entonces no le veo el problema" parecía calmado, pero sabía que si decía algo que no le gustaba iba a explotar.

Pero primero iba a **_explotar_** yo. "Mira primero hay muchas razones por las cuales está mal adelantar ¿Qué pasaría si Mingo se nos adelanta? No se si lo sabes pero ese tipo era un Tenryuubito, en pocas palabras, con sólo un chasquido de sus malditos dedos y adiós plan. Segundo no puedo enseñarte haki porque no soy un maestro, ni siquiera tengo una pizca de paciencia, yo lo aprendí en dos años, si, pero tuve que pasar por situaciones extremas, además no tengo idea de como entrenarte, lo único que se me ocurre es tirarte en una selva a que aprendas sólo" inspire lo más que pude de aire y volví a hablar, no quería ver la cara de Torao lo más probable es que haya entrado en pánico "¿Ahora entiendes? Piénsalo un poco mejor, entrena más y has de ti una persona con la que estaré gustoso de luchar, por ahora sólo me estorbarías ¿Qué te parece encontrarnos en unos meses? Para ser exactos en 5, y ahí veremos que hacer ¿si?"

**_(Brook)_**

**_Estuvimos_** unos minutos en silencio, no podía hablar y sólo podía pensar en preguntas

¿Cómo sabía ese tipo que Doflamingo era un Tenryuubito?

¿Cinco meses? Era demasiado, había vidas en riesgo, Dressrosa ya llevaba 8 años soportando.

Cuando menciono de entrenar estuve emocionado, porque un tipo tan fuerte le entrenaría, pero luego le dijo que entrenará sólo ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Ya le había dicho que la primera vez que escucho la palabra haki fue por el ¿Entonces? ¿cómo esperaba que encontrará un tipo que le entrenará? Mas podría tener razón, en mi plan el hecho de que Joker era un Tenryuubito era una variable desconocida, al igual que el Haki, si Luffy—ya podía usarlo, Doflamingo también, por ende el también tenía— no, debía aprender a usarlo lo más rápido posible.

Y la cuestión más importante ¿cómo era posible que un idiota como aquel le de tanta confianza? No era posible, pero no lo podía negar, el no dudaba de que aprendería, lo sabía parecía que veía potencial en el y la verdad no sabía porque, pero eso era suficiente para que tuviera confianza, pero— no, tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero esa podía esperar.

**_Ahora_**

Necesitaba entrenar, necesitaba pensar, pero sobre todo necesitaba a sus nakamas.

Había llegado el momento de volver, quizás podría dormir sobre Bepo, Penguin le haría de comer, Sachi le masajearia y— si eso haré, lo necesitaba, pero más importante los extrañaba.

Cuando alce mi cabeza para responder Luffy—ya estaba durmiendo, no podía decir que era una sorpresa, de seguro se aburrió de esperar.

Y sonrió, porque al final del día, podían decir lo que quieran pero ese chico era genial.

**_(Brook)_**

**Al** llegar Law me despertó, me respondió y se fue con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

Mentiría si dijera que no era sorpresa, pero estaba feliz, porque Torao con su sonrisa de tonto ¡me dijo que era genial!

"Shishishi creo que al final esto no es tan malo"

**_(Brook)_**

"Manager, tengo algo que decirle"

No recordaba la ultima vez en la que estuve más nervioso. No era secreto que planeaba que está sea su último show, llevaba años en la música y quería descansar.

La música fue su mejor amiga, su hermana y amante por 20 años. En un punto del camino, dejó de ser todo eso y pasó a convertirse en un trabajo, en una carga.

No quería despedir así a la que fue su vida, así que planeaba que este show fuera el último y mejor de su carrera.

"Oi Brook nos conocemos de hace mucho, fuiste mi vicecapitán ¿Recuerdas? Puedes hablarme con confianza ¿o no?" Esas palabras me llenaron de confianza, **_Yorki_** siempre me conoció tan bién.

"Yohohoho tiene razón capitán, tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que le pida matrimonio y me diga que sí"

El solo se río, dentro mio agradecía que no estaba la esposa del capitán, ella de seguro le hubiese castrado, era amable y muy hermosa, todo eso cambiaba con Yorki, pero era muy divertido molestarla "Oioioioioio no digas cosas raras, sabes que si Cindry te escucha, no volverás a ver el sol".

"No pude evitarlo, yohohoho" deje de reír, recordé por lo que estaba tan nervioso no quería ver al capitán triste, después de todo el fue su compañero todo este trayecto y se veía tan ilusionado, pero debía hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Parece que se dio cuenta de que esto me inquietaba mucho porque al momento de verme inspirar y exhalar como loco entró en pánico.

Se acercó y me zarandeo ¿¡Qué clase de forma es esa de ayudar!? "¡Hey Brook resiste! Voy a buscar a un doctor y ya—"

"Capitán"

"¡Resiste sólo dame un segundo y—" lo agarré de los hombros con fuerza y le hice mirarme a los ojos.

Con determinación le dije"¡Capitán! ¡Ya cállese! Estoy bien sólo un poco nervioso, ahora si me da espacio le contaré lo que sucede" me miro como idiota por 10 segundos y luego se soltó, dio exactamente cinco pasos atrás y me gritó:

"¡Esta bien! ¡lo siento, es que me preocupe un poco! ¡Ahora continúa!" Si, ya lo sabia, lo conocía tan bien como a mismo.

Sonreír parecía sólo un acto natural con el a mi lado, a si que sólo me deje llevar y le grite de vuelta: "¡No se preocupe capitán! ¡Si yo fuese usted habría hecho lo mismo, ahora déjeme hablar y no me interrumpa hasta que termine ¿Si?"

El solo dijo "¡Vamos escupe todo!"

Y ahí fue que descubrí cuanto le iba a extrañar.

**_(Brook)_**

Estaba perdido.

¡¿Cómo había pasado?! ¡Se supone que ese es el trabajo de Zoro!

No espera, respira hondo y piensa ¿Donde quieres ir? _Ni idea_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? _No sé_ ¿A quién buscas? _A nadie._

Bien, básicamente no tengo a donde ir, no sé que hacer y no tengo a nadie, perfecto, justamente lo que quería para mi vida...

¡Por supuesto que no! Debe haber una respuesta en alguna parte, si tan solo— ¿un jodido papel me tenía que pegar en la cara no?

No, esperen seamos positivos quizás era la repuesta a todas sus preguntas si, la abriré y encontraré a la—

'¡Carne de Reyes marinos a sólo 20,90 berries!'

Bueno, no fue la revelación que esperaba, pero lo dio hambre, así que...

"¡Reyes marinos! ¡Reyes marinos!"

**_(Brook)_**

"Bienvenido señor ¿En qu— ¡NO PUEDE SER ES SOUL KING!"

"Señor le pido que baje la voz, quiero comer tranquilo ¿Me entiende? Luego le daré un autógrafo, ahora si es tan amable de guiarme a una mesa" di la mejor sonrisa que podía, no debía traicionar la confianza de los fans.

"oh sí, si, no hay problema, por aquí por favor" ¡Aleluya! parece un hombre amable.

Le seguí hasta una mesa apartada, perfecto para mi, la charla con Yorki le dejó exhausto y con hambre.

Me senté apresuradamente, y espere por mi pedido, no era la primera vez que venía así que ya sabían que hacer (ese chico debió ser nuevo, luego le pediré su nombre).

Mientras esperaba un tipo bajito y encapuchado abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza, no fui el único que se le quedó viendo, el sólo pasó de todos y se sentó en mi mesa... ¡Mi mesa!

"Disculpe, esta mesa ya está ocupada" trate de ser amable, quizás era un forastero.

"¿Mmm? Oh ya veo, pero estás sólo, no debería haber problema si sólo me siento, como y me voy ¿no?" Era insistente, pero tampoco le veía el problema y quizás podría ayudarle no parecía estar muy ubicado.

"Muy bien, tienes razon—" podía sentir su sonrisa aunque no la veía yohohoho "—pero te quitas la capucha ¿Trató?" Se quedó callado un rato, parecía pensarlo ¿y si era un fugitivo? ¡Que miedo!

"Yosh, esta bien"

_Al sacarse la capucha sólo podía pensar que estaba jodido_

**_(Brook)_**

**_Buenas! eh estado demasiado ocupada y quizas esta sea la ultima actualización de esta semana, y se que es relleno el capítulo ¿Pero es importante? yes_**

**_so ¡Nos vemos! suerte en la semana_**


	7. Fugitivos y ¡¿Banda!

**Era** extraño verle a Brook tan… bueno, _humano_. De cualquier modo era genial, sus expresiones eran más claras e ¡incluso tenía ojos! eso sí, tenía un poco de arrugas, era lo único que delataba su edad.

**Dejando** eso de lado, quería ser su amigo, lástima que ahora perdí mi oportunidad, al sacarme la capucha su primera reacción fue el miedo, no debí mostrarle mi cara...

"Disculpe creo que debo irme" ahí está la táctica para huir de forma 'educada' de Brook, sabía que lo usaría, después de todo era 'el Libertador', si lo veían con el se acabaría su carrera y quizás su vida.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Monkey D Luffy!" Y si yo no corría se acabaría mi libertad. ¿Quién llamó a los Marines? Me giré pero no había nadie. _Cobardes_.

Bien era momento de arreglar mi amistad con Brook "¿Sabe? Creo que yo también debo irme ¿Vamos juntos?" Ante todo educación, eso le dijo Ace.

"**DE NINGUNA MANERA** ¡Ayuda un fugitivo me quiere secuestrar!" Y ahí venía el pánico.

Hora de usar la lástima.

"¡Hey! Puedo ser un fugitivo pero tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes? Bastardo, hijo de p—" espera ¡Así no era! Descuida aún puedes lograrlo, usaré la simpatía, si, quizás eso sirva "Ow no seas así, si hace un rato estábamos hablando como amigos—" una bala me rozó la cabeza **¡Qué descortés!** ¿¡No ven que estoy hablando!?

"¡Esta vez no te escaparas Libertador!"

Mierda, no me di cuenta cuando nos rodearon los Marines— no. ¡Eran vicealmirantes! es el momento de huir, si esperaba un poco más seguro aparecía _Akainu_ "¡Yosh! Vamos" Brook estaba congelado, si no viera su pecho hincharse creería que estaba muerto ¡esto es malo! ¡el no se moverá! No quería volver a los malos hábitos pero ya que. Lo alce y lo puse sobre mi hombro, esperaba que no se mov—

"Nonononono ¡bajame! ¡sueltame! ¡ayuda!" Que habilidad para gritar, me alegra que haya despertado pero _¡¿era necesario moverse como gusano?!_

"¡Quédate quieto! Eres molestó" y seguía chillando, no tenía tiempo para esto, de un golpe lo dejé inconsciente, y comencé a correr, esquivando balas y alguna que otra espada llegue a un callejón desierto, perdiendo a esos molestos Marines.

**_(Fugitivos)_**

"**Espera** en conclusión ¿No eres malo?" Estaba llorando, pobre cosita ¿Qué clase de ser despreciable le hace eso a un niño?

Y yo juzgándolo como si fuera un criminal.

"Yep" ¿Cómo lo podía decir con tanta calma? _De verdad era valiente._ Tenía mis respetos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, parecía un poco triste ¿Qué podría decirle? No se me ocurría nad— su estómago rugió... Quizás... "Y ¿No me vas a comer?" _¿¡Solo éso se te ocurrió!?_

"¡Claro que no! Me gusta la carne pero no de humano"

Que suerte que es un poco lento. No sabia porque pero eso me causo ternura, era bastante educado y era muy fuerte... ¿quizás podría adoptarlo? Sería genial tener un hijo pero... _¡¿Cuándo me soltara?!_ "¡Perfecto! Entonces ¿me puedes soltar?"

"¡No! Vas a escapar de nuevo"

¿Qué clase de hombre creía que era? ¡Sólo me escape una vez! "No lo haré, ¡Te doy mi palabra de musico!" Esperaba que eso le complaciera porqu—

"Esta bien"

¡Que fácil! Pero no estaba bien ser tan **confianzudo** ¿y si lo secuestraban? Nononono eso no podía pasar ¡Debía hacerle entrar en razón! "¡No puedes! ¡debes ser más desconfiado! ¿Y si yo te noqueara y llevará a los Marines luego de que me sueltes? Piénsalo un p—"

"¿Porque debería? ¡Eres un buen tipo!"

Y eso bastó para que volviera a llorar.

**_(¡¿Banda?!)_**

"**Entonces**... ¿Qué te parece?" No recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo tan nervioso (esperen ya recordé fue hace tan sólo 3 horas, el capitán si que asusta), todo lo que sigue de mi vida dependía de la respuesta de Luffy—kun. Pensándolo bien el chico ni siquiera debía tener una buena educación y yo exigiéndole que nos volvamos una banda ¿Qué me pasab—

"Es una **_terrible idea_**... ¡Me gusta! ¡Hagámoslo!" Lo supe desde un principio... ¡**YES**!

"¡Ese es mi chi— quiero decir agradezco tu voluntad. Así que a partir de este momento tu, Monkey D Luffy pasas a ser mi hij— quiero decir compañero de banda"

"Shishishi esto será divertido ¡Gracias por esta oportunidad Brook!" su sonrisa podria iluminar mil planetas.

"¡**No es nada**!" con estas palabras prometí cuidarlo, como el hijo que nunca tuve ¿Deberia llevarlo con Laboon?

**_(Fugitivos)_**

"¿**Que** te gustaría ser Luffy—kun?" Difícil pregunta.

"Ni idea, no había pensado en eso, pero ¿quizás de cantante?" ¡¿Cómo que cantante?! ¡**La única canción que sabes es de el da las Islas**!

"¿Me podrías cantar una canción? Veré cuáles son tus fuertes y te ayudare a mejorar" no tienes idea Brook, pero que más da.

"Ahí voy" tome un gran respiro y cerré los ojos "**_las Islas del sur~ son todas calientes~ paina—purupuru~ sus cabezas son realmente calientes~ ¡Y todos ellos son idiotas!~_**" abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Brook con sus oídos sangrando "entonces ¿No quedó como vocalista?"

Salió de su ensoñación "**NO**— quiero decir que quizás podrías intentar otras cosas como, quizás ¿Sabes tocar las baterías?"

"No, pero podemos intentarlo." Era lo mejor, sin lugar a dudas, pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que vi que no hacía ningún movimiento para limpiarse "oe Brook, no te limpiaras las orejas?"

"¿Eh? Así perdón, ya sabes la vejez"

Si, claro, 'la vejez'.

**_(¡¿Banda?!)_**

**_hi! es un capítulo corto porque el siguiente me gustaría hacerlo un poco mas largo de lo normal y no quiero abarcar todo aquí. Lo lamento por la espera y me disculpo si no es lo qie esperaban, pero perdí mis anteojos por boluda xd y me cuesta mi vista, ademas me estoy preparando para Endgame so..._**

**_nos vemos!_**


	8. Sabo

**Al** llegar nos estaban esperando el mánager de Brook ¿cómo se llamaba? _¿Yarsi? ¿Yami_— mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando vi a Brook ¿**Volando**? Y ¿Está gritando? "¡Yorki—san! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte—" auch eso tuvo que doler. Al parecer el simplemente saltó hacia el tipo Yarsi sin previo aviso y este lo golpeó con su puño ¿Usará haki? Porque Brook todavía _no se levantaba._

"¡Oe Brook! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes? ¡Sabes que no me tiembla el puñ—" parece que **por fin** me miro, pero era extraño, por su cara creo que no sabe quién soy, porque sólo veo curiosidad y no miedo **_¡que interesante!_**

"¡Yo! Soy Monkey D Luffy, un gusto" sólo levanté mi mano no es como si fuera un Rey para que m—

"¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!? _¡Soy mayor muestra un poco de respeto!_ Debes dar una inclinación de 90"

"¡¿Pero era necesario golpearme?!" Me golpeó en mi estómago ¡con haki! **"¡¿Qué hay de bueno en ser una pasa?!"** Uh ¿es un demonio lo que ven mis ojos?

"¿Qué dijiste mocoso?" Nononono ¿porque sonríe? ¡Que miedo!

"¡BROOK! ¡Ayuda! ¡El viejo me quiere golpear!" Brook sólo se hizo el muerto, ese desgraciado ¿Donde quedó esa charla de compañerismo?

No, Luffy concentrate ¿Qué haría mis nakamas? **Zoro** pelearía al igual que **Sanji**, **Nami** lo seduciría, **Robin** se disculparía, **Chopper** lloraría por misericordia, **Franky** diría 'SUPEEEEEER' y bailaría y **Jimbe** bueno, el sólo se disculparía y le diría un testamento de por qué hizo mal.

_En conclusión todos apestaban, debía usar el modo Luffy._

**Arruinar el plan de Brook**

"¡Espera! No le harías nada a un chico indefenso ¿No? Además no he venido a pelear ¡sino a pedirte trabajo! Disculpa las molestias" Ahora el demonio había desaparecido y sólo quedaba un viejo—no tan viejo mirándolo con curiosidad.

Gracias a mi.

**_(Sabo)_**

"**Entonces** ¿Quieren hacer una banda? ¿De dos personas? ¿Y el no sabe cantar ni tocar ningún instrumento? Disculpa que haga tantas preguntas, pero es que _no veo por donde agarrarle Brook,_ tu has estado en los escenarios por mucho tiempo, sabes como es la industria y aún así ¿**Quieres meter a un niño con apenas educación y buscado internacionalmente**? Puedo parecer un Ángel, pero no lo soy, no hago milagros. Para que puedan empezar a tocar deberían estar años practicando, aprender a sincronizarse y además ¿Cómo conseguiremos la firma de Garp? Tu sabes que el esta loco, pero se vuelve un desquiciado cuando se trata de su nieto ¿Crees que el sólo te dará la mano y dirá _'toma a mi nieto buen hombre_? Así no funciona la ley y lamentablemente tenemos que hacerla valer ¿Entienden el porque esto sólo debe quedarse como un plan descabellado?" Lo decía tan tranquilo como si no hubiera destrozado todo nuestro plan con esas pocas preguntas.

Ya lo sabía de cualquier manera, acepte más para hacer feliz a Brook (aunque ahora estaba destrozado).

El silencio se hizo presente y el primero en romperlo _fue Brook,_ parecía recuperado y con más determinación que nunca.

" Con todo respeto Yorki, esta no es una idea que fue tomada a los 5 segundos, lo pensé durante bastante tiempo y con sólo eso llegue a la conclusión que era la opción más plausible" no mentiré, me sorprendió, no pensé que esto fuera tan importante para el como para discutir con su mánager "Luffy—kun quizás no sea un genio, pero es veloz en cuanto aprender se trata" ¿eso lo dice por lo del haki que mencioné? _Me conmueve que crea tan firmemente en mí_ ¡Brook si que es genial! "Estoy seguro que en sólo unos meses estaremos listos, **yo tengo la suficiente confianza en el y en mi como para saberlo**"

Yorki para este punto ya parecía que se arrancaría los cabellos, parece no querer ablandar la mano con el tema.

"Suponiendo que puedan hacerlo ¿Qué haremos con su identidad? ¿Con la firma de Garp?" Parecía que esa era su carta final, como Brook se quedó en silencio sonrió victorioso, hasta que el músico formó su sonrisa más grande y dijo:

"¿Recuerdas a **Ivankov**? El me debe un favor y si Garp lo dejó pelear en una guerra ¿Crees que le prohibirá estar en una banda?" Iva no pensé escuchar su nombre tan pronto, su mención me lleno de emociones que no sabía que tenía. Las ganas de llorar me llenaron pero...

No. No es momento.

Hice el esfuerzo de seguir escuchando, pero parece que la conversación había terminado. Yorki se levantó de la mesa en la que estábamos hablando, respiro hondo y dijo "has lo que quieras, voy a tratar de ayudarte en lo que pueda" Brook ya estaba saltando como loco, pero el no había terminado "mas sabes que está es una situación difícil, yo seré su mánager, pero como dije antes no hago milagros".

"¡Gracias capitán!" Brook estaba eufórico y yo sólo podía contener mis sentimientos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

**_(Sabo)_**

"**Luffy—kun** ¿Estás listo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Había pasado unas horas del enfrentamiento con Yorki, descansamos y nos levantamos a las 5 am para empezar a enseñar y practicar con Luffy. El al principio se quejó de levantarse tan temprano pero ahora estaba emocionado por empezar.

Enserio espero que esto funcione.

"¡Muy bien Luffy—Kun! ¿Qué es lo que sabes de la música?" De seguro sabe que son las notas ¿No?

"Mmmmm ¿Qué es divertida?" Su cara podría destruir a mil demonios por lo linda que fue, pero lamentablemente no me podía fijar en eso sino en su respuesta...

Esto iba a ser difícil.

**_(Sabo) _**

¡**Increíble**! No había pasado ni tres meses y Luffy ya sabía crear ritmos por si sólo, retiró lo dicho ¡Luffy—kun es un genio!

Como se esperaba de mi heredero.

"—ey ¡Brook! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?" Oh me perdí- parece que por su cara se dio cuenta, por lo que sólo suspiro y dijo "¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Tú crees que Yorki me apruebe?"

Era ridículo incluso preguntar pero el parecía nervioso, por lo que trate de consolarlo de la mejor manera posible "aún no podemos, todavía falta sincronizarnos mejor ¡Pero creo que en un mes estaremos listos! Y para ese entonces Yorki nos suplicara para que le dejemos ser nuestro mánager"

Eso pareció animarle lo suficiente para obligarme a cantar hasta las 2 de la madrugada.

Luffy—kun era todo sorpresas y nada de decepción.

**_(Sabo)_**

**El**cuarto mes había llegado y se cumplió la profecía...

Luffy—kun era todo un músico, parecía que toda la vida tocamos, nos entendíamos perfectamente.

Pero claro el de la _ultima palabra_ era Yorki.

"¿Y bien? ¿Listos para rendirse?"

_Oh te vamos a enseñar lo listos que estamos._

"**Oh te vamos a enseñar lo listos que estamos, viejo**"

Como dije perfectamente sincronizados.

**_(Sabo)_**

"**Muy bien**, muy bien" la sonrisa falsa de Yorki se podría apreciar desde el East Blue. "Me ganaron, aceptó la derrota"

"Eso no es todo capitán ¿No le falta algo?" Oh dulce venganza

Su cara pasó de satisfecha a una de _horror_ "¿No me la podrías dejar pasar por esta vez? Ten piedad" nos miramos con Luffy y dijimos:

"No"

"Ughhhh está bien, yo invito el almuerzo"

Luffy parecía que estaba viendo un ángel, de repente grito "¡Yo sabía que no eras malo! Yorki eres un buen tipo"

Pobre e inocente Luffy—kun, el capitán parecía destrozado, y era de esperarse, no merecía esas palabras de el.

Pero podía **ganarlas**...

"¡Luffy! Te compraré todo lo que quieras, sólo da la orden y lo compro ¿Si?" vuelve el perro arrepentido.

"¡Si! Gracias Yorki ¡Eres genial!" Pobre alma, no sabe que está causando.

"Yohohoho que generoso capitán" de un momento a otro ya estaba más rojo que los pantalones de Luffy.

"**Cállate**"

_Ah la vida si que es dulce... No, Corrección, es dulce si tienes un Luffy—kun._

**_(Sabo)_**

**El** revolucionario Sabo estaba lleno de pensamientos, tales como:

¿Cómo pude haber olvidado a Ace? No sólo habíamos pasado parte de nuestra niñez juntos... éramos hermanos ¿Pero lo seguiremos siendo? No lo busque, no lo ayude en su ejecución— **maldición** hasta un tipo que ni siquiera conocía lo salvó.

En realidad todo eso daba igual la pregunta de oro era ¿Ace lo odiaría? Dolía sólo pensarlo, pero aunque el no lo hiciera... No creo que yo podría.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Sabo, hasta que llegó el...

_El Libertador_

**_(Sabo)_**

"**Broooook** ¿Ya llegamos?" El mar era **hermoso**, si, pero cuando no te ataca nadie ni nada se vuelve _aburrido_.

"Luffy—kun zarpamos hace 20 minutos" y era suficiente. Brook no estaba mejor, diría que incluso estaba más aburrido que yo, y no lo culpaba, con esta pequeña canoa apenas y nos movemos.

"Pero cuanto tiempo tardaremos" esto _con el Sunny_ no pasaba.

"Luffy—kun es la segunda vez que me preguntas..." Pobre tipo ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Si seguimos así en 5 minutos enloqueceremos, pero no puedes molestarle todo el tiempo.

"Si, lo hice, perdón Brook"

"No hay nada que perdonar, si hubiera otra manera de llegar la usaría, pero por ahora está es la única"

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, y mi mente sólo podía pensar en comida, en el entrenamiento y en...

**_Oi_** ¿A Brook no le molestaría dejar está canoa a su suerte? No, por supuesto que no, el lo acabo de decir. "Oe Brook ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe una de mis técnicas?"

-El aburrimiento se termina ahora shishishi.

**_(Sabo)_**

**Habíamos** estado usando el Geppou durante 35 minutos, bueno lo he estado haciendo yo, Brook estaba agarrado por mi espalda. pero ¡hey! Era mejor que estar derritiéndose en esa vil canoa—

"¿Luffy—kun?" Oh, cierto Brook, parecía gustarle de todos modos, al principio se asustó, pero ahora parecía gustarle la vista e incluso cantó todo el camino, quizás se aburrió y tenga una idea para jugar mientras "estamos" caminado por el cielo.

"¿Si?"

"Es ahí" mis plegarias han sido escuchadas, oh bueno no fue tan malo, no con Brook cantando una linda canción sobre "mocosos fuertes" e "hijos audaces"

"Aleluya" Brook sólo se río.

**_(Sabo)_**

"¿Sabo—chan me acompañarías a una misión de suma importancia?" El Rey de los okamas estaba radiante parecía que más a una misión iba a un baile.

De todas maneras esto es justo lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente, como siempre Iva siendo una luz ¿Pero cual era la sorpresa? **Iva siempre me ha ayudado** "¿Por ti Iva? Por supuesto" después de todo ¿Quién fue el que me cuido todo este tiempo?

"Siempre tan caballero"

"Pero sólo contigo" eso le hizo sonreír más ¿_Qué haría sin el?_

**_(Sabo) _**

"**_Oe_** Brook ¿Donde ese tal Iva? Creí que nos estaría esperando"

(Que no se no te tu desesperación Luffy eh- **¡Cállate!** )

Brook solo **tarareaba** como si supiera que Iva ya estaba llegando.

Y como es Brook sólo le acompañe en su **tarareo**.

**_(Sabo)_**

"¿**Está** es tu misión de suma importancia? ¿Disfrazar a un niño?" No podía creerlo, no es que tuviera un problema con acompañar a Iva sólo que la razón era ridícula.

"No es sólo un niño Sabo-kun, es el "hijo" de mi amigo y debo ayudarlo" ¿**Hijo**? ¿_Amigo_? ¿Desde cuando Iva hacia favores?

_Esto olía raro_.

"¿Pero que hizo para que se deba esconder?" Esa era la pregunta que más le molestaba ¿Quién era ese chico y porqué necesitaban la ayuda de Iva?

"Creí que lo reconocerías, después de todo es El Libertador" Ace, ejecución, Libertador...

"¿EL QUE?" No podía ser, ¡Quizás por fin encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas! "¿Qué haces ahí parada Iva? ¡Vamos!"

**_Era la respuesta dorada a la pregunta de oro._**

**_(Sabo)_**

_hi! lamento la demora pero he estado muuuuy ocupada ¡Encontre una gatita! y me consume tiempo, además los examenes, la busqueda de mis anteojos \¡los encontre!\ y bue_

**_Espero que les haya gustado y si no, bueno ¿Perdón? _****_besito besito chau chau_**

**_(Felices pascuas)_**


	9. Nami

**"Oe Brook ¿Crees que vengan?"**

"Eso espero Luffy—kun"

**_(Nami)_**

**Cuando** llegamos al punto de encuentro, no había nada ni nadie, sólo una pequeña cantina sin meseros, ni gente y **lo más importante sin Iva**. Habían pasado 10 minutos y nada.

Sinceramente estoy perdiendo la f—

"¡¿Donde estas Libertador?!"

Y justo en ese momento apareció Sabo, no era necesario romper la puerta del bar, pero por lo menos llegó ¿No?

**_(Nami)_**

10 minutos antes...

"¡**Iva**! ¡Estamos llegando tarde!" No podía creerlo se supone que ya estaríamos en el punto de encuentro, pero no, sólo a Ivankov se le ocurría arreglarse las pestañas en un basurero como este.

"La perfección tarda, querido"

¿Perfección? ¿Qu— Sólo me queda suspirar, ¿Porqué Iva no podía ser normal? "Sólo apurate ¿si? Quiero ver a ese tipo lo antes posible"

"¿Oh? ¿Te refieres al guapo del Libertador? **No sabía que tenías esos gustos Sabo-chan**"

¿Esos gustos? No se referirá a...

"¡¿De que estas hablando ahora?!"

**_(Nami)_**

**La** cantina quedó en silencio luego de esa entrada '_magnífica_' de el Rubio.

Agh que incómodo, ¿Brook no piensa responder? Quizás...

Al girar el músico ya no estaba ¿Donde estará? ¿Me piensa dejar con este tipo sólo?

Supongo que si ¿No? "¡Aquí estoy!" Sabo debe estar desesperado por saber de Ace, no lo culpó yo estaría igual.

_Sólo espero que no me quiera golpear._

**_(Nami) _**

"**Ahí** estás, eres un poco escurridizo ¿Lo sabías?" El Libertador no era nada especial, parecía un niño, aunque no se podía negar su atracti— **ESTÚPIDO IVA.**

"¿Tú crees? Siempre me dijeron lo contrario" gracias a Dragon respondió sin darse cuenta de mi crisis existencial "de todas maneras soy Luffy ¿Y tú?"

¿Luffy? _Ese nombre no será_... No, en que estaba pensando, ese niño ya se debe haber ido al otro mundo.

"Mi nombre es Sabo y soy el segundo de las fuerzas revolucionarias, ahora que ya nos presentamos ¿Me responderías algunas preguntas?"

El solo me miro con ¿Entendimiento? Y dijo: "_Lo que sea por un amigo de Ace"_

**_(Nami)_**

**Pobre** Luffy—kun No quería dejarle sólo, pero se que Sabo-kun nunca le haría un mal (si no le amenazan primero).

Además tengo algo más de que preocuparme ahora y eso está justo delante de mi "¡Iva—san!"

Iva giro cómo si le hubiesen **exorcizado** y gritó "¡Brook—chan!" Ni siquiera le había dicho algo que el ya estaba llorando "¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! No has cambiado, sigues igual de guapo que siempre" de un momento a otro ya le tenía a Iva dándome un abrazo destroza huesos.

Sólo le sonreí y correspondí al abrazo, nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que nos separe. Era hora de hablar sobre nuestro acuerdo.

"Iva, lo que voy a pedirte no es fácil, podría meternos de por vida en la parte más baja de Impel Down, pero creo, enserio, que este chico lo vale"

Iva sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió "_Lo que sea por un viejo amigo_"

**_(Nami)_**

"**Muy** bien Luffy-ku—" paró de repente, debió ser por mi cara de asco, porque enserio ¿Luffy-kun? ¿Qué soy? ¿Un **tenryuubito**?

"Sin honoríficos por favor, Sabo-san"

Parecía sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió por unos segundos y soltó: "Esta bien, tómate la libertad de decirme Sabo entonces" espero mi respuesta (Sólo un asentimiento) y siguió "ahora Luffy, ¿Qué relación tienes con Portgas D Ace?"

Uh, **me destrozó en segundos** y lo peor es que no le puedo mentir ¿Pero que decirle? _Salve a tu bro porque en otra línea temporal es mi bro también y_— si, definitivamente no.

Vamos piensa, ¿Qué te podría unir a Ace? Hermandad, paternidad, amistad, amo—

¡Ey eso podría funcionar!

"Y no trates de decirme que es tu novio o algo por el estilo porque dudo que lo hayas podido **enamorar** en su ejecución" maldito y sarcástico Sabo, siempre a un paso de mi.

No tengo otra opción, como dijo Usopp "las mejores mentiras son las medias mentiras" _creo_.

"Cuando me llevaron de esclavo a los 7 años, lo único que pensaba era la promesa que le hice a alguien muy especial **"seré más libre que nadie**". Cuando salí de ese hoyo mis pensamientos cambiaron **"todos deberían ser libres"**, parece muy oportuno que justo cuando salí, al día siguiente, habría la ejecución de un pobre chico que cargaba con un peso que no le pertenecía, Qué cargaba el _pecado_ de su padre y, sinceramente, no lo podía permitir, por eso lo salve, no tengo o tenía algún tipo de relación con el ¿Contento?"

Me sentiría orgulloso de todo lo que dije sino fuera porque este está opacado por la cara de tristeza que puso Sabo. Casi me siento mal, **casi**.

"Em si, disculpasitehicesentirincomodo—" **uy lo rompí.**

"Disculpa, ¿QUÉ?"

**_(Nami) _**

¿**En** que estaba pensando? Interrogar a un pobre chico que recién salió de la esclavitud, eso estaba pensando.

Soy un idiota. "Disculpa, fui un insensible y tonto" el me miraba confundido, de seguro no esperaba eso, tanto años de malos tratos le habrán hecho olvidar lo que es educación.

_(Mientras tanto Luffy "Y ahora de que se disculpa, sólo me preguntó algo. Sabo si que está loco")_

"No hay problema, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué te hizo preguntarme eso? Se que son amigos, pero ningún otro de su tripulación me pregunto, sólo estaban agradecidos"

Ugh ¿Qué le digo? No parece mal muchacho pero eso no quita que lo conozca desde hace 5 minutos.

Sin embargo el salvó a Ace, y no me cuestionó nada hasta ahora, tampoco quiso atacarme o algo por el estilo y sonreír parece tan fácil con el así que...

"Soy su hermano mayor"

"Oh, okay gracias por responder"

Es la reacción más sosa que he visto, pero a su vez es taaaan Luffy.

"Pffft ahora veo porque te llaman loco"

**"A quien llaman loco ¿Sabo-chan?"**

Valí

**_(Nami) _**

**Y** ahí estaba mi querido Iva, tan sonriente cómo siempre, de alguna forma verlo me hizo recordar todas aquellas cosas que deje atrás tras mi 'muerte'.

**Las lágrimas salían solas**, por suerte Sabo y Iva estaban enfrascados en su discusión, no podía decir lo mismo de Brook, sentía como su mirada me quemaba, pero no podía verlo, no cuando estaba así.

Me quedé sólo unos segundos más así, luego me seque mis lágrimas y me encontré con Brook, voy a tratar de tranquilizarlo.

**"Yo, Brook"**

**_(Nami) _**

**La** reunión fue rápida, sólo unos cuantos acuerdos, medicamentos y demás. Se supone que mi apariencia cambiaría a una similar a Sanji, shishishi _esto va a ser épico_.

"De todas maneras con tu carita de ángel no debería haber problemas—"

"¡Cállate Iva!"

"Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, shishishishi"

""**¡Por supuesto que no!**""

**_(Nami)_**

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos Sabo-chan" como si no lo supiera ¿Me ve cara de Koala?

"Sisi, ahí voy"

No sabía porque me era tan difícil separarme de ese par, bueno de Brook lo entendía (después de todo el nos salvó la vida), pero ese chico, tenía un aura que decía '_por favor amenme_' que era irresistible.

Pero trabajo era trabajo.

"Un gusto Luffy, Brook" me iba a despedir con un apretón de manos, pero debía esperar el abrazo que me dio Luffy.

"Nos vemos, Sabo. Por cierto, Ace te está buscando" ¿Ace? ¿Aún me recuerda?

"¡Sabo-chan suelta a mi hijo!"

"QUEEEE COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE HIJO A MI HIJO"

"QUIEN TE NOMBRO SU PADRE ¿EH?"

"¡Hagan silencio de una vez bichos raros!" Me separe de Luffy y lo vi a los ojos, no veía mentira en ellos, por lo que sonreí "gracias, me diste el mejor regalo, Luffy"

"Shishishi de nada Sabo"

Definitivamente fue difícil.

**_(Nami)_**

**Fuimos** de nuevo volando con Brook, fue una tarde genial, pero era hora de volver a grabar—

"SALVENME POR FAVOR"

**_Esa voz ¿¡Nami!?_**

**_(Nami)_**

**_Notas del autor_**

**¡Buenas santas y puras!**

**Quiero, antes que nada, agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo esto, después de todo no actualizó hace meses (perdon por eso).**

**Excusas:**

**Examenes, mi depresión constante, trabajo, familia y eso.**

**También me quiero disculpar por el capítulo ni lo revise y lo escribí medio muerta, así que perdon si no es Wano el capítulo.**

**en fin gracias y mas gracias.**

**love ya.**

**Este capitulo esta auspiciado por el dia del padre.**


End file.
